The Real Story
by Gina E
Summary: the real love story between the Captain and Maria
1. Chapter 1

Anyone who has read the real story of Maria Von Trapp knows that it was different than the movie. While I love the story in the movie this is the real love story between the Captain and Maria.

Married! I sit stunned by what the Reverend Mother has just told me. I came back to the abbey for her advice never thinking she would tell me that it was Gods will that I should marry the Captain. Yes, he did tell me that he was in love with me and that he had broken off his engagement to the Princess. He told me that he wanted to marry me. Only problem was that I was not in love with him, I liked him and respected him but love him, no. How could I be in love with him. I have never known that type of love before. Growing up I never experienced the type of love you would feel towards a man. My uncle was cruel and never showed any love towards me. I never had a real boy friend only a group of friends that I went hiking with. I did love the children though. I had fallen in love with them during my time at the villa. I remember when Martina had wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. The feeling was like no other. But I did not feel this way about the Captain. I explained to him that I would have to talk to the Reverend Mother knowing that she would tell me that I should stay at the abbey and take my vows. I had never been so wrong in my entire life. Now here I sit holding back the tears that are trying to fall.

The Reverend Mother goes on to explain " The Captain and I had a long talk. It seems that there has been a lot of rumors that he had gotten you in trouble. I know this is not true but the Captain, being who he is, has decided that he should marry you. He values your reputation and his. He also thinks the Princess started these rumors to explain the reason why he broke off his engagement"

In trouble. The word sticks in my mind. While I knew to what she was referring to I had no idea why people would think that. I was naïve. During my time in school there had not been any formal sex education classes. I of course knew how babies were born but I had never thought about it pertaining to me. I knew my purpose in life and having children would not be a part of it.

" Maria you like the Captain don't you? The Reverend mother asked.

I had to think about this for a moment. Yes, I thought to myself, I am fond of him. He is kind and gentle with his children and we do have a lot of fun singing together. But is this a reason to marry him. Why get married? I could stay at the villa until the children were grown then I could come back to the abbey and take my vows. As for more children that would not be necessary. Again how naïve I was.

"Maria?

" Yes Reverend Mother I do like him. And if you think it is Gods will that I should marry him then I will" I say trying to keep from crying.

" I shall call the Captain and tell him of our discussion. I also think it would be a good idea for you to stay here until the wedding. You can still go to the villa during the day to be with the children. This will also give you and the Captain a chance to get to know each other better " she says putting her hands gently on my shoulders.

I leave her office feeling completely numb. I head back to the villa to pack my things . A thousand thoughts are racing through my mind. I arrive at the villa and I am surprised to find the Captain waiting for me. He is standing in the doorway. I go to him and suddenly the tears begin to come. He opens his arms and holds me as I tell him of the Reverend Mothers decision. I suddenly feel very secure. Something I have only felt at the abbey. I think to myself this might not be as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Georg and I, Georg it seems strange to call him that, told the children of our plans to marry. They were very happy or so it seemed. It must have seemed strange to some of them having their governess marry their father. The younger ones were overjoyed. They had not known their real mother and I guess I was the closest thing they had to one.

It was decided that we were to be married at Nonberg abbey. Georg took me into town to be fitted for my wedding gown. He knew the woman who owned the shop and instructed her to help me with whatever I wanted. She showed me many designs, none of which I liked. She then asked what I wanted. I explained that I wanted something simple, not too extravagant.

" My dear you are marrying a Baron and you must learn to act and dress as a Baroness" she says as I look at more designs.

Two hours pass and I am exhausted. We finally decide on a dress as well as dresses for the girls. She then asks about my trousseau. I look at her not quite knowing what she means.

"My dear, you need something for the wedding night, it is tradition" she says looking at me rather puzzled.

"Oh, I won't need any of that. I don't plan on having any children with the Baron so that will not be an issue"

" My dear has anyone explained to you what it means to be married. The wedding night and all that it entails is part of being married. Did no one explain this to you , perhaps your mother" she says holding onto my arms.

" My mother died when I was very young. I went to join the convent when I was twenty. I don't think you understand. I plan on returning to the convent once the children are grown. I plan on giving myself only to God and no one else"

" Does the Baron know of your intentions?

" I think he does. Just the other day he was discussing where we would go on our honeymoon. I told him it wasn't necessary to go anywhere. Come to think of it he just smiled and patted my hand. I assumed he knows"

" My dear I hope you are right. Even so I will make you something suitable" she says as she takes my measurements.

The days quickly pass as I spend more time with Georg. We go on outings with the children, take long walks on the grounds of the villa. He talks about his time during the war and the u-boats he commanded. We talk about his first wife and what she was like. I found myself fascinated by him and the stories he tells.

The time of the wedding draws nearer and I become more concerned. Am I up to the task of being a Baroness? Will I be everything that he expects me to be? He explains that we will be invited to parties and maybe even have a party of our own. How will I be able to talk with the aristocracy ? I am but a simple mountain girl. I know nothing of the outside world. I have never been to Paris, Vienna, or Italy. I speak only German where Georg speaks English, French, Italian and even Chinese. He assures me that I will be fine. He tells me to just be myself. Even his children know English.

The time comes for me to leave for the abbey. It is the day before our wedding. Georg drives me into town and walks me to the gates of the abbey.

"Goodbye my dear until tomorrow" he says as he gently kisses me on the cheek. I smile at him surprised by the warmth I feel from a simple kiss. I go into the abbey and greet the Reverend Mother. She brings me to a room. It is much larger than my old one. It even has a mirror. I look at myself trying to convince myself that I can do this, after all it is only temporary. Or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Evening falls and there is a knock on my door.

"Come in" I answer.

The door opens and I am surprised to see the mistress of novices.

"Hello Maria, The Reverend Mother would like you to come to her office..

"Oh dear what I have done now. I have only been back a short time and I have stayed in my room most of the time"

" Maria, my child, you are not being asked to go there because you have done something wrong, the Reverend Mother only wants to have tea with you. She thought you would like some before you went to bed.

"Oh, I apologize sister, it seems that in the past I was only asked to go there when I disobeyed a rule"

She laughs as I follow her to the office. I knock and enter when I hear the familiar "ave". I kneel to kiss her ring and sit down . She pours some tea and I am wondering why seems so apprehensive. As if hearing my thoughts she begins to speak.

"Maria I have asked you here to discuss something rather important. I know your mother would have had this talk with you but she cannot, I believe it is my responsibility . Tomorrow you will be wed to the Captain and live with him as man and wife. Do you understand what that means?

I look at her and I notice she seems uncomfortable. I am not sure as to what she is referring to. She notices my questioning look.

"Maria, marriage is a holy estate. It is one of the reasons God has put us here. One of the duties as a wife is to join with her husband. Do you understand?

It was as if a light bulb turns on in my head. She is trying to talk to me of my duties to my husband as it refers to in the bible. I sit stunned. Is she trying to tell me that I am to be with Georg in every sense of the word. I am to sleep in his bed and have marital relations with him. I look at her and it suddenly dawns on me. This marriage is not to be temporary. He will expect me to fulfill my duties. I am never to come back to the abbey, never to fulfill my life as a nun. My eyes fill with tears. How could God do this to me.

" Maria, my dear, are you all right"

My tears fall down my cheeks. I first feel sad than I feel anger. I am not angry with her or the captain. I am angry at God. I was suppose to be his bride. I feel numb.

" Yes Reverend Mother I understand. May I go to my room I am suddenly very tired.

"Of course my dear, after all tomorrow is a big day. Sleep well"

I get up and leave the office. I go to my room and close the door. Maybe I can run away I think to myself. But then I remember the children. I cannot do this to them. I also think of the Captain. I can't do this to him. After his first wife died he remained sad and lonely for a long time. He told me that I brought him hope again. Hope that he could love again. Love. What exactly does that word mean. Could I possibly learn to love him. I didn't know. I fall asleep still in my clothes. I had no need to say my prayers God was no longer important to me. He had betrayed me.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to a soft knock on the door. I blink my eyes trying to adjust to the room. I forget for a moment where I am. The events of the night before creep into my memory. Today is my wedding day. I am suppose to be happy, I am I guess. Georg is a good man and I love the children as if they were my own. I know he loves me and will take care of me. I hear the knock again and slowly walk to the door.

"Good Morning Maria, I trust you slept well" Reverend Mother says.

"Yes Mother I did.

"I am going to morning prayers if you would like to join me"

I think quickly. I have no need for prayer now. God doesn't listen , at least to me.

" No thank you Mother. I would like to freshen up. I will go in a little while"

" Very well, my dear I will see you at breakfast" she says as she leaves.

I know I should not have lied to her. I just can't go to pray. I would consider myself a hypocrite. I know that when we marry I will be in church and yes I will take my vows seriously but as far as God is concerned I am still too angry to forgive him. I go the bathroom to dress and go to breakfast.

I go to my room after breakfast to ready myself for the wedding. A couple of the novices, which I had become friendly with, come to my room to help me dress. The time it seems goes by quickly. The Reverend Mother comes to my room. She studies me and smiles.

" How beautiful you look Maria"

" Thank you Mother" as I look in the mirror for the first time. I am surprised at myself. The dress is indeed beautiful and I look at myself realizing there is no turning back. She places a wreath of laurel, a sign of virginity, on my head and helps me to fix my veil. The mistress of novices comes to the door and tells me that it is time. She informs me that the Captain and the children are at the church. I kneel for the final blessing.

I am led to the church by the nuns of the abbey with Reverend Mother leading the way. They cannot sit inside the church, as they are a cloistered order, but inform me that they are able to watch from the side behind the gates that separate the abbey from the church. I reach the back of the church where I see all of the girls waiting for me. Martina hands me my bouquet. The two youngest are flower girls and proceed up the aisle as the music begins to play. I look up to the alter where I see Georg waiting. He is dressed in his naval uniform. A smile forms on my lips as I think to myself how dashing he looks. A strange sensation washes over me as I begin to walk towards him. I did not know it at the time but it was the beginning feelings of love.

The wedding ceremony begins and the sacred vows are taken. I vow to be his wife until the day when one of us dies. Again I take the vows seriously. We are declared man and wife. Georg, not one for public displays of affection, lightly kisses me on the cheek. The reception is held at the villa. There I was introduced to Austrian society. Everyone there was pleasant but I knew that most of them still did not approve of me, after all I was not one of them. Georg was very sweet. He never left my side the entire time. Soon came time for us to go. We kissed the children goodbye and left for the honeymoon. Georg explained that we were going to Vienna for a week.

We boarded the train and took our seats in a private seating area. I felt awkward at first being alone with him for the first time. He opened the curtain so I could take in the view. The Austrian countryside was beautiful at this time of the year. Everything was covered in snow.

" I thought that while we were in Vienna we could do some Christmas shopping for the children, it's only one month away you know"

" Yes I know, I have their lists of what they asked the Christ child for"

" I also thought that you would like to see some concerts while we are there. I bought tickets for a concert featuring some of Mozart's best works"

" That would be wonderful. I have never been to a formal concert before"

He took my hand and kissed it. I felt slightly nervous as I was unsure what to do next. As if reading my thoughts Georg lightly kissed me. His lips were warm and soft and as I had never been kissed by a man before I was unsure of what to do. His hand went to my cheek and I felt the same sensation I had first felt in the church only this time it was stronger. This time it felt as if I had a million butterflies in my stomach. He pulled away from me and smiled.

" We are going to take our relationship slow. I know you have no experience with men. I want you to feel comfortable with me. But know that I love you and I will never hurt you"

I am extremely touched by the sincerity of his words. His eyes show me that he means what he says. He kisses me again and I feel myself respond . It only lasts a few seconds but I did respond. I lean into his side as he puts his arms around me. I have never felt so safe in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrive in Vienna and take a cab to the hotel. The city is beautiful. It is now evening and the city is all lit up. Christmas decorations are everywhere. We drive by the open market and see the vendors selling their special Christmas items.

" Oh Georg do you think we could shop there" I say pointing to the market.

" Of course darling, we can go tomorrow" He answers covering his hands with mine.

We arrive at the hotel and are escorted to the lobby. My eyes are traveling all around. I have never been anywhere so beautiful. I look up at the crystal chandelier hanging from the center. The light shines through the pieces of Austrian crystal causing them to form rainbows on the walls. I look at Georg and see the smile on his face. He must think I am so common. But as I see his eyes shining just for me I realize he truly loves me. He squeezes my hand as we register at the desk.

" Good evening Baron, Baroness" the man at the desk says as he clicks his heels and bows to us slightly. I suddenly feel uncomfortable. He is treating us as if we were royalty.

Georg shakes his hand and calls him by name.

" Hans it is good to be back at your lovely hotel" Georg says as he shakes his hand. "I trust our room is ready?

" Of course sir, everything has been prepared for you and Baroness Von Trapp"

Baroness, it sounded so strange to hear him call me that. Oh well I guess I will have to get used to it.

We go to the room and The bellboy opens the door. Again I am taken aback at the size of the room. Our suitcases are brought in and Georg tips the bellboy. I begin to get extremely nervous. Questions swirl in my mind. What will Georg expect of me? Will I know what to do, how to act? I take off my coat and place it on the chair. It is late and I am suddenly very tired. I did not sleep well last night.

Georg takes his coat and suit jacket off. He comes to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. I try to stifle a yawn and he laughs.

" I'm sorry, I did not sleep well last night" I say as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry darling" he says as pulls me closer. I put my head on his chest and sigh. He pulls me away and puts his hands on my cheeks. They are soft and warm. He bends down and his lips touch mine. I feel him try to deepen the kiss and I suddenly find myself pulling away. He releases me and apologizes.

" Maria I know this is all new to you. I know you are not in love with me but give me a chance, give us a chance. Remember what I said on the train. We will take this slow. I will wait for you until you are ready, I will never force myself on you" he says as he caresses my face with his hands.

" Oh Georg, I'm sorry. I know I should be a dutiful wife to you but I am scared and so unsure. But know that I trust and believe you. Can you be patient for a little while? I promise I will get better and as far as saying I am not in love with you. I have never been in love before, I have no idea what real love is. I never expected to be married. I was to give myself to God. But now that has all changed. I do have feelings for you I am just not sure of those feelings. They sort of scare me.

" Maria, I love you and I will wait for you for as long as it takes. We will take this one day at a time. You will know when you are ready" he says as he pulls me to him again.

" Georg can you just hold me tonight" I say into his chest.

He holds me tighter and says " of course I will". "Why don't you get changed and I will order a late dinner"

I nod my head and go to the bedroom. I open my suitcase and look for my nightgown. All I find is a long white lace nightgown with a dressing gown.

" Ah this must be my trousseau" I say as I look at the gown. This is not like my nightgown at the abbey. It is practically see thru. I am glad for the dressing gown. I wrap it around myself as I go back to the dining area.

Georg has also changed into his nightclothes. Dinner has arrived and we eat and talk for what seems like hours. I taste my first glass of champagne and can't decide if I like it. I again stifle another yawn. Georg looks at me and gets up.

He takes my hand and we go to the bedroom. He gets into the bed first and then me. He opens his arms and I go to him. He strokes my hair and I find myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

The week goes by quickly. Georg takes me to concerts, shopping and to very special restaurants. For the first time in my life someone puts me first. Every night I fall asleep in his arms. His patience with me is never ending.

Too soon we are traveling back home We pull up to the house and are immediately met by the children. We tell them of our time away. Tears form in my eyes as Martina calls me Mother for the first time. We both put the children to bed.

"Mother tomorrow will be the first Sunday that we will go to church as a family" Martina says as she hugs me goodnight.

Church. I will not be going to church I think to myself. I nod quietly and bid her goodnight. I must think something so I can not go to church. I think as I get ready for bed. Yes I will suddenly become ill. Not ill enough for a doctor but just enough so I can not go to church.

Georg reaches for me and places his arms securely around me. I gasp quietly as I feel his hand touch my breast. I leave it there as I find myself liking the way it feels. Again I fall asleep safe in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I suddenly developed a excruciating stomach ache. Georg wanted to call a doctor but I told him that it would not be necessary as it was probably something I ate. I told him to get the children ready for church and that I would rest while they were away. I felt a little guilty for lying to him but I just couldn't bring myself to go to church.

I made a miraculous recovery by the afternoon. It was decided we would go into town and do some shopping. Georg elected to stay at home to get caught up on business matters that had piled up while we were away.

I took the girls to shop for gifts while the boys went shopping on their own. We decided to have lunch at a small café near the abbey. While waiting to be seated I watched as two woman stared at us from a table in the corner. I watched as one woman, about in her forties pointed at me while the other woman, maybe her daughter, whispered something in her. I shook my head as we were seated. I don't know why they find us, or should I say me, so interesting. I guess some people in town still don't agree with Georgs choice in a wife. If they only knew that it was Georg who had wanted to marry me not the other way around. Everyone still is under the assumption that I am with child and that is why Georg married me. If they only knew, I thought to myself. Oh well I guess I should just ignore them.

The next week is spent in preparation of Christmas. St Nicholas day arrives and the children are up bright and early to see what they have received. Candy, small presents and yes some have found coal due to some misbehavior. It is a reminder to them to be on their best behavior as there is only 3 weeks until Christmas. Georg lights the Advent wreath as we sing. The next two Sundays my mysterious illness appears and then I am fine by the afternoon. Georg is concerned and wants me to visit the doctor. I tell him I will go after the holiday.

Georg and I have been spending more time together. We take long walks in the evening and sit by the fire. I slowly find myself needing him to be close to me. When he kisses me I respond more easily. I find when he deepens the kiss I am no longer afraid instead I feel a need for more. He makes me want him closer to me than ever before. We still have not been together as man and wife. I know Georg wants me but he says he will wait until I am ready. What if I am never ready? What kind of marriage can we have? I have never missed my mother more. I have no one to talk to about this.

Christmas Eve is fast approaching. I put the children to bed and as I hear them say their prayers Martina asks that her new Mother be well enough to attend Christmas Eve mass. She tells God that is the only thing she wants for Christmas. My eyes fill with tears. How can I possibly not go? How could I not grant her prayer?

The children are overjoyed when I arrive dressed and ready for church. Georg takes my hand as we enter the church. Martina asks me to take her to the Nativity scene. I go the railing by the alter. I look at the nativity and my eyes focus on the baby in the manger , his arms outstretched, as if reaching for me. I find myself staring and I feel my heart begin to melt. I begin to let go of my anger. How can one be angry at a baby. I begin now to understand. God did not betray me. God found my true calling in life. I am the one who wanted to be a nun. I thought by giving myself to him that I would be fulfilling his wish. I was wrong. He had other plans for me. Yes, God did close a door but he also opened a window. He brought me a family that loves me and that I love. Love, it hits me. This is what I feel now, not only for the children, but for Georg. All these weeks with him have given this to me. I realize for the first time that I am in love. I ask Martina to wait while I go to confession. I confess my sins but also confess my love for my husband.

I take Martina and go to find Georg. I must tell him, no show him, that I love him. I reach him and he smiles when he sees me.

" There you are we were looking for you" he says as he takes my hand. " Where were you?

I squeeze his hand " I had some unfinished business to take care of" He looks at me questioningly.

" I'll explain later "as I reach to him and kiss him on the cheek. This is the first time I have ever initiated a kiss and he is pleasantly surprised. We head home to open our gifts.

We put the children to bed and go to our room. As Georg readies himself for bed I change into the nightgown I had worn on our wedding night but forgo the dressing gown. Georg comes out of the bathroom and stops as he looks at me. I am nervous but confidant. I go to him and take his hand in mine.

I begin to explain my revelation to him. He listens never letting go of my hand.

" I know now that God brought you to me. He gave me to you and you to me so that you could love again and so that I could know what it is to be loved and to love someone in return.

" I love you" I say waiting for his reaction. He pulls me to him and holds me.

" I love you Maria, with all my heart" he reaches down and kisses me, gently on the lips. Something is happening to me. I feel so warm but I shudder at the same time. I feel a desire yet to be fulfilled. I wrap my arms around him as he lifts me up. He carries me to the bed and slowly lays me down. He sits next to me and kisses me again. He whispers " are you ready" as his lips go to my ear. I say nothing. I answer him by kissing him deeply. I hear him say my name over and over as our kiss deepens even more. He slowly takes his lips from mine and kisses my neck working his way down to my shoulder. I feel his lips on my breast. My mind is reeling. He removes his clothes and then he removes my nightgown. I am a little shy but excited at the same time. The feeling of his body next to mine causes me to moan. His warmth covers me as his hands and lips touch every part of my heated body. I feel him against me. He touches me and I gasp. I feel him closer to me.

He looks into my eyes as if asking to go on. I look at him and whisper "I trust you"

That is all the answer he needs. I feel him against me and gasp as he fulfills me. He stops as he hears me gasp. " Did I hurt you" he asks kissing me gently. I do not say anything only hold him closer. I feel him slowly move within me. I feel no pain this time only pleasure. Pleasure like I have never known. He looks into my eyes as I feel my body react to his movements. I cry out as my body convulses in waves. I watch as his eyes close then I feel him fill me. His body relaxes as he rests his head on my breast. Our hearts begin to slow down. I run my fingers through his hair as he lifts his head up.

" I love you" he says as he slowly moves from within me. He pulls me next to him and wraps his arms around me. From that day forward we decided that we would celebrate our anniversary on Christmas Eve, the night that we truly became husband and wife.


End file.
